1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a DC brushless ceiling fan motor. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wireless signal transmission device for detecting the position of the motor and controlling the speed of the motor.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional DC brushless ceiling fan motor, as shown in FIG. 8, requires a sensor, such as the Hall sensor, to be installed within the motor to detect the variation of the magnetic field caused by the rotation of the magnet and to send a controlling signal to the motor for continuous and steady operation. The installation of a sensor ensures smooth operation as well as a successful start from a static state. The sensor 22 is installed above the motor 21 of the ceiling fan 20, a signal-transmitting wire 23 is connected with a controlling device 24 of the sensor 22. The position of the motor 21 can be detected by virtue of the sensor 22, which is placed outside of the motor 21, and the sensor can then send a signal to the controlling device 24, via the signal-transmitting wire 23, to control the speed of the ceiling fan 20 motor 21.
However, this configuration contains some improvable defects, such as:
1. Destructive process is required: In order to place the signal transmission wire between the sensor and the controlling device, it is necessary to drill a hole on the body of the fan, allowing the signal transmission wire can be passed through the hole and connected to the controlling device. This process is destructive to the components of the fan, and may cause inconvenience and difficulty during production.
2. Damage to the strength and rigidity of the components: The hole required to allow the signal transmission wire to pass through and connect with the controlling device could compromise the rigidity and strength of the spindle of the motor, affecting the durability of the components.
The present invention is intended to improve upon the above mentioned drawbacks of the conventional DC brushless ceiling fan motor. The present invention provides a wireless signal transmission device for such DC brushless ceiling fan motor.